Made of Feathers and Fur
by Mitsuki-chan loves snickers
Summary: She weighed her options. "Be in total pain or be babysat by a hot demon…." Her decision was obvious. She nodded. "Pain."
1. Prologue

_**Of Feathers and Fur**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Ok, I re-posted this because I made many mistakes on the original, this time I made sure to edit. It properly still has some grammar errors (sorry...), but I don't have a editor (is that what you call them?) yet. If you ever, in this story, see the names Annika, Axel, or Vincent, it is because I originally not intended this to be a BB/IY crossover. Tell me if you see those names and I will change it. First crossover (and story). Please no flames! _

**Prologue: **

"You must take it away!" the fallen female figure yelled at her companions. The female companion shook her head.

"You must live! I refuse to leave you to die!" she cried, tears pouring out of her eyes as the male companion tried to lead her away. The fallen female smiled lightly at both companions.

"My friends…. You must keep it safe… Sister of my heart, you must take it away from here… you must keep it out of his reach… you must not let him know you have it...you must!" she said, her voice slowly fading along with her beating heart. She watched as the female companion hesitantly nodded her head, crying hard for the falling's life. "…I will, sister… I will keep it from his reach." The male's head turned at the sound of the demons running and yelling.

"They are coming, we must leave!" The female shook her head once more.

"No! I will not leave her!" The fallen Queen chuckled at the other female, despite her losing air.

"I will not be much longer. Now, get out of here. Keep it out of his reach, you have been doing so for many years. Keep guarding it, and leave me. I'm as good as gone." Both of the companions listened at their fallen comrade's last words. "Now go. Go! They are coming!" she said breathlessly. The male glanced behind him, the yelling now at the door they hid in. They glanced at the fallen Queen, her skin pale white, her eyes grown dull. The male looked to his sister, seeing her tears well up around her eyes, but she pushed them away. She grasped the small trinket the Queen had wanted her to continue guarding after all the years of her protecting it. She wanted it to go to another protector so badly, but she ignored her thoughts and stuffed it in her blouse.

Hearing attempted kicks intending to break the door down, the male grabbed his unmoving sister and jumped out the window. In his place, a large white, demon-like dog jumped out, a small, what seemed to be human female snuggling her face in his back, hiding her unshed tears in his silver fur. The silver dog's eyes glance backward to the crying female.

"…Kagome" The female's head lifted at the sound of the dog's voice. She pushed her tears away.

"Sess,Go to Kanna's. We're going to the human world." The dog's brow lifted slightly at the last statement. "The human world, you say? They will not open to us with welcome arms." She nodded, her head still buried in his white and silver fur.

"Yes, the human world. The others won't dare fallow." She smiled bitterly. "As for humans, well, we are contract demons, now, aren't we?" The demon dog gave a ghost of a smile and continued to Kanna's house.


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, first chapter again. Sorry if it is a little confusing and rough, but please bare with me and I promise it gets a whole lot better!_

_Again, if any of you who like to be my editor, please PM me._

**Chapter 1**

Kagome's teeth chattered as the wind brushed against her bare skin. 'Why did it come to this? I saved the boy didn't I?' She bristled angrily at the blood under her nails and the bloodied tuffs of black fur everywhere. 'What if someone saw me?' Kagome glanced at the torn waistcoat and trousers that were once hers… "No wonder I'm so cold!" She bit down a growl. Wherever her brother was, he better have brought an extra pair of clothes.

She highly doubted he did. Oh, how she would love to kill him right now. How dare he put her in this mess! She recalled the day's events like a movie. Kagome was undercover as a butler, her brother's butler. She had no problem dressing up as a man; in fact she loved the idea of no corsets, dresses, or perusals, instead wearing the wonderful piece of clothing called pants. She even had no problem with serving her ice-cold brother, know what would happen if she didn't.

She counted in her head how many people wanted her dead. She laughed darkly as she glared at the innocent looking pink jewel, the one that has haunted her for years, that hung at her neck.

'_**You**__. __**You're**__ the reason I'm in this mess.' _She thought with a snarl. It had been 103 years since that fateful day she fell into the cursed well, 99 years since her friend and queen was killed, and the devils wouldn't stop fighting her for the cursed thing.

Kagome shivered again. It was one of those unexpected cold days in the fall. How ironic it was cold this day, the one day she would change. She looked at the boy in her arms, his one eye covered in an eye patch and the other one gently closed, showing Kagome he was still asleep. Ciel, she remembered. She noticed a stray lock of his shaggy black hair and pushed it away from his face. She held down a squeal of delight. He was just so cute! The twelve year-old Earl had came to conference with her brother with his own butler. 'Why did they come again? Business?'

Her mind drifted to the young Earl's handsome butler. He had the most peculiar hair color, one that was not very common in England. He had the most beautiful shade of jet-black hair infused with a purple tint, reminding her of the ravens that sat on her window at night. His eyes were also a peculiar color, a red-ish brown, reminding her of her raven's eyes. Her miko powers screamed demon, but it wasn't hard to tell from his appearance. Since when did people, more importantly _humans,_ have red eyes?

'What was his name? Sebastian?' she recalled his name.

As if on cue, she heard the soft sound of footsteps on the cold forest ground. She recognized the swift movements of her brother, and someone else was with him. Kagome sunk more in the tree she was sitting by. She knew her brother already knew she was there. She just hoped the other man, no demon wouldn't. She hoped her brother would not call for her.

"Kagane, you can come out now." Her brother, Sesshomaru, coldly said, using the boy name she went by. Kagome silently cursed to whoever was watching her from above. Originally, she would obey her brother and come out, but this time is different. Someone was with him! How could he tell her to come out like _this_! "No." she accidentally said, surprising herself at how curtly it sounded. She was hoping he would get the message. Peeking through the leaves of her tree, she saw he wasn't. She tried again. "Master, I still have many things to pick up in the market, and the Young Earl has requested I show him around the new book store in town," she lied, "I would like to first run these arraigns, and then I shall meet you at the mansion, master." She heard another cold voice speak out.

"Perhaps I shall go with you." She recognized Sebastian's voice. Her eyes widened. 'Please tell me he's not coming over here!' she mentally screamed in her head. She glanced back through the leaves to look at her brother, her eyes screaming fear.

Apparently, he got the message. "Sebastian, perhaps you should take the day off. I trust my butler to take care of him. Please go wait for me back at the carriage." Sesshomaru shot out with an icy tone. It was not a request, it was an order. Sebastian, although displeased not being with his master, heard the ordering tone in his voice and complied. _'Thank you!'_ Kagome's mind screamed with relief. She watched as Sebastian left, his expression showing her he did not like the idea of not being with his master. She smiled nervously. 'What a loyal butler...'

Seeing raven hair gone, she slowly came out of her hiding place, her raven hair falling out of her low ponytail, her Royal blue eyes glistening with relief and joy of not being found. Sesshomaru's eyes became softer at the sight of his younger sister/butler, his usual icy stature disappearing. From her clothing-less form and the scattered tuffs of black fur, he could infer what happened. He sighed, letting out a breath he didn't know he held in. He slid his black and burgundy overcoat over his shoulders and threw it towards his younger sibling. His mouth tilted upward slightly as she caught it with one hand, and heard the mumbling of thanks in her direction. That small smile turned upside down rather quickly. He sighed once more.

"Kagome…."

Kagome stiffened at his tone. He never used that tone unless he had a big you-need-to-stop speech. She slightly huffed. She did not need this speech again. She put on her famous I-am-faking-this-smile look. "Yes?" she replied, in a too sweet tone.

"You ….changed, didn't you?" Kagome bristled in fury at his response. At this time, she just wanted to scream _'Well no duh, Stupid!' _She rolled her eyes, keeping her anger in.

"Now, what gave you that idea?" She spit out in a sarcastic tone. "Save me the speech Sess. I have heard it too many times."

Sesshomaru slightly glared at her. "I hope you will not do it again, at least not without my permission." That glare slowly turned into a small smirk. He turned to leave. "I shall meet you at the house, Kagome. I shall take the Earl of Phantomhive with me, seeing he is asleep." Kagome gently lifted the boy with ease as she gave him to her brother. "Now go. Get some clothes on. It is cold. I do not want my butler catching a cold, now do I?" he said in a cold, mocking tone. Kagome laughed. "Like_ I_ could catch a cold."

He turned back to his carriage, where the young Earl's Butler sat patiently waiting. Sebastian saw his master in the noble's arms, and gave the richer noble a questioning look. Sesshomaru apparently noticed. "My butler said he had fallen asleep in their carriage, and he did not want to wake him up." Sebastian took this answer, although he did not believe it. His master never fell asleep. Ciel had too many nightmares to willingly fall asleep. He thought back at the richer noble's butler. How strange this Kagane was.

Kagome watched as her brother made his way to his carriage. Her eyes suddenly dulled with a sad glint. It was true she. …changed, but she didn't mean to. She had to save the young Earl didn't she? It was the only way to get him back from his kidnappers. She thought back to the scared look at his kidnappers' faces.

She began to giggle. Humans were so easy to scare.

As the wind hissed in her ears, Kagome smiled as she came upon the sandy colored stone walls of her home. Her brother's house was a beautiful sight for her eyes to see, it's sandy stone base accompanied by a series of arched windows, a circular porch, and its brown purplish roof top with a long row of decorative spikes along where the two slanted sides meet, along with four different chimney holes, and lining the road, trees showing off their fall colors.

It was not long before her eyes came upon a silver and burgundy horse drawn carriage; the same one her brother was in earlier. She inwardly cursed. They beat her. As if fate heard her, she could hear the fireplace burning through the dining room window.

Her eyes followed the rows of windows until she found the window she was looking for. The Kitchen. She usually kept it open a crack, often because of the Cook, Jakotsu, had a knack for burning things, causing them to ask her to cook. Kagome shook her head as she arrived at the window. Why her brother hired him she would never know. Kagome slowly lifted up the kitchen window, trying not to make a sound. She managed to get enough opened to allow her to squeeze through. She squirmed in, careful to not hit the sink and slid so she was facing the window. Kagome then heard the rustling of clothing behind her. She slowly smiled and turned, expecting to see Jakotsu or Sesshomaru, but instead to see the familiar coloring she was thinking about earlier, raven hair and confused brown-red eyes, with an equally surprised expression.

Her whole body froze. Her mind could only process one word.

'Crud…'


	3. Chapter 2

**Three chapters in one day! Still no editor, still grammar mistakes, still sorry... I know Sebastian is a little OCC...  
**

**Chapter 2**

During the time Kagome was trying to get the window open, Sebastian was talking to the elderly steward of the house until he heard a small sound, his highly acute sense of hearing noticing the still noticeable screech from the kitchen. He looked over to the steward, and found it unsurprising that he didn't hear it. He inwardly scoffed. Humans.

Again he heard the sound, and it was starting to annoy him that he didn't know what it was. He made no hesitation and almost ran into the kitchen. His eyes met a bare figure of a woman coming out of a window near the sink. His eyes widened as he saw the woman's hair. It was a charcoal color with the most beautiful blue tint. Her scent came tumbling to his nose, causing him to inhale deeply. The familiar scent of vanilla and orange blossoms tickled his senses. The only person that had that strange but elegant combination of color and scent was his fellow butler, Kagane.

Apparently, 'Kagane' heard him and turned around, a smile on his (now pronounced her) face. That smile disappeared when she opened her shockingly blue eyes, and her face turned into a fearful stare. Sebastian was surprised to say the least, He thought there was something different with the butler, but he never thought it was a girl.

Kagome looked at Sebastian with now wide eyes. She wanted to run into a hole and just die there. "I-l can explain…." She said, her voice becoming so high and under confident she thought it sounded pathetic. "j-just let me get some clothes on…" she watched for a reaction, only getting a red flash go through his eyes. Realization hit her straight in the heart like a knife. She quickly dashed out of the room and almost flew up the stairs.

Sesshomaru saw the flash of colors as he was walking towards the kitchen, and looked back into the room. What he saw made him growl. The only thing he saw was the young Earl's butler, his eyes glowing red and pupils dilated into slits, looking in the direction he saw his sister's blurry form. He seemed very lost in thought. A little too lost in thought… Sesshomaru knew that look to well. He saw it on most of their kind's male population when they saw his sister, not as a boy of course. There was no hiding it, she was found out. He sighed as he started up the stairs. She would not like this.

* * *

Kagome looked, no glared at the piece of clothing she had to wear. A dress. There was no point now to wear pants. He knew. She scowled. A man saw her; not even just a man, but one of _them_! She thought back to his eyes, that moment they flash to red instead of that dark and mysterious onyx. She shivered as she looked back at the dress, admiring the dark green embroidery on the pale green fabric. It was not that she didn't like dresses, it was fine, but it brought the one thing she hated most. A corset. She quickly dove into the dress and started for the door. She opened up the door to find her brother, smiling a small, but still noticeable smile. He was silent as he looked at her.

"…..It has been a while since I have seen you in a dress. " She stared blankly and looked at him with a look that clearly said let's-get-this-over-with-I'm-tired-and-don't-feel like-dealing-with-this. As the siblings made their way down the stairs, Kagome glanced in the kitchen and saw that _thing_ that had interrupted her on the way to her room was not there.

'_Good. Maybe he left.'_ She thought with a smile, _'Now I can go upstairs and sl-' _her thought was interrupted as she passed the opened door to the parlor. She quickly did a double-take on the room. Her eyes became as wide as saucers. "Eh...Eh…Eh..." she let out, her left eye twitching. _'Nooooo!'_ Kagome thought, wanting to scream. There, across the parlor, Sebastian sat. Worst of all, he was sitting in her chair. Her exquisite, beautiful, black and purple chair. That _thing_ was sitting in _her_ chair. _'And that was my favorite chair…Now I have to burn it…'_ she thought sadly, mourning the loss of her favorite chair.

* * *

Normally, Sesshomaru would chuckle at his sister's sulking expression, but today he was already thinking about how he could still keep her a secret from those who wanted that curse on her neck. His head throbbed as he rubbed his temples. It would be nearly impossible to keep them of their backs…

* * *

Sebastian smirked as 'Kagane' did a double-take in on the room, her face changing from relieved and amused, to a look of confusion, distress, and disgust. He then noticed her different clothing. Again, he smirked. A dress really did suit her.

Kagome's eyes traveled from the smirking butler to the still asleep Earl on the couch. She immediately went to the young earl's side and sat in the brown leather chair beside the couch. "Well?" A silky voice purred out, obviously it was from the smirking butler. She wanted to glare at him. '_Why is he smirking?_' She didn't say anything. "Are you going to tell me why you were dressed as a man, my lady?" he again purred out. She shivered in disgust.

"Are you going to tell me why you are out of your cage, devil?" she spat out bitterly, "Do not lie, I know what you are. The only question is what type are you?" The demon butler, to her amazement, smirked even wider.

"You are a smart one. Most humans lack the common intelligence to know what I am."

"That does not answer my question."

"My lady, I believe I asked you first."

"I don't answer to devils. Figure it out yourself." She sneered, "I think you have at least the intelligence to tell me what _I_ am." Kagome smiled as Sebastian's smirk lessened. She was never one to insult, but to get thing off her back, anything was fine. Her frown bounced back as his smirk returned. 'Stupid Devil.' she thought, storming out of the room.

Sebastian smirk lessened at her comment. How dare this female not obey him. Even if she did not know it yet, he was her male, her better. She should already know to obey. He replayed her words. 'I don't answer to devils….' His smirk returned to him. 'She quickly found out all on her own…' This female was smart. It was clear his new female was not his average human.


	4. Chapter 3

****"talking"

'Thinking'

**"talking as a animal"**

"Japanese"

**Chapter 3**

Stress. That is what hit Kagome like a hammer. She let out of tired and disappointed sigh as her form became smaller and smaller. Her clothes drop on the wood floor of her bedroom, and in her place stood a small black cat. The cat, using its feline abilities, climbed gracefully too and out the window, and on to the lush, green, and grassy earth floor, before meeting up with jet black hair.

Sesshomaru changed quite a lot from the first time she met him. He trained and aided her in the final battle against Naraku, helped her coupe with the deaths of Sango and Miroku, and even stayed by her side as she painfully turned into a half-demon. (I never said she was a full demon, have I? :D) It was strange seeing him as a brother, but what was even stranger was seeing him without his regal markings and his silver hair. His illusion caused his hair to turn a similar color to hers, giving others the idea that their relation. It also (to her despair) took away his beautiful tail and markings. His eyes however, stayed in its golden glory.

Sesshomaru stared at the cat and picked her up, stroking one of her velvety black ears as he walked around the old house they lived in. Coming to the front porch, he sat on the third step, the wood painted a shade of plum. He sat Kagome on his lap, staring into her now blue slited eyes. His sister's eyes threw out many different emotions. Being his 'butler' for a while, and with his training, she was supposedly emotionless around others; he had not seen her show any emotions in a long time. Stress, fatigue, distress, pain, sadness, worry, anger; her emotions creating a storm from being kept in for so long. Only one stood out the most. Fear. Fear had never been an emotion she liked would show.

"Kagome, cease your worrying." He commanded in an attempt to calm his sister's nerves, "You are this Sesshomaru's imouto. No one shall hurt you when this one is here." The look she gave him said she was not convinced. _**"Not for long…"**_ The cat looked down, its ears drooping to its skull, and its tail wrapped around its long slender body. _**"Not for long…"**_ His frown slowly turned to a fake smirk. "The Phantomhive child is up. He is awake and wants answers." The cat nodded, jumping off her brother's lap as he started to stand.

* * *

Her brother gone, still a cat, Kagome began to stroll into the garden Sesshomaru had arranged for her. It was beautiful, filled many exotic flowers, bushes, and trees, both colorful and fragrant. She would come here when she had no work left, or whenever she had time too. It usually made her happy in the few times she was sad. A hesitant smile appeared on her cat face as she saw a butterfly flying near one of her favorite flowers, the bleeding hearts. She smiled blissfully at the sight not usually seen in fall. She slowly lay on the lushes grass, putting her head on her paws. Her smile turned into a one of relief. _'A small nap wouldn't hurt. I still have ten minutes.'_

She was brought out of her blissful paradise as she heard shoes crushing grass. Her ears twitched as the sound came closer. Her head shot up and turned to see who had interrupted her small piece of paradise. Her back almost arched when she saw Sebastian, who was wide eyed, looking straight at her. _'What? Why is he looking at me like that? Am I naked again?' _she looked down at her form. No. Still a cat. _ 'Then why is he looking at me like that? Can he tell that it's me?' _She wanted to hiss at the thought.

All of a sudden, he sat on his knees and held out his hand toward her. _'No. He doesn't know.' _She thought with relief. Before she knew it, she was in the hands of Sebastian, and being stroked on the belly. If in her human form, she would have been red, possibly redder, putting even a tomato to shame. Her eyes widened as she was being picked up; Sebastian started to walk into the house with a smile on his face and Kagome still a cat in his arms, went into the parlor, where Sesshomaru and his master were waiting.

When Sesshomaru caught sight of Kagome in Sebastian's arms, he found amusement and let out a silent chuckle. _**"Oh, Shut it."**_ Kagome's annoyed and confused voice mewed out. Kagome started to struggle against Sebastian's hold, only for him to smile and hold her more firmly and stroke her lovingly than before. Kagome tensed as she felt the loving stroke of his gloved hand. She glanced at the now awake Ciel, who looked at his butler with a look of displeasure. "I am sorry for my butler's behavior. He is extremely fond of cats." The young Earl said uncomfortably, his allergies to cats made her presence for him unnerving. Sesshomaru's face still unwavered despite the silent chuckle. "That's fine. In fact, I'm glad." He said with a sly smirk, glancing at the blue eyed cat, "Little Kaggy here doesn't get much attention." The cat seemed to glare at him.

"_**You… Bastard"**_ Kagome's voice screeched, as she was squeezed into what seemed like a hug, and being pet fiercely. _'Must resist urge to …purr….'_ She tried to hold it in, but she could not stop the unwanted purr that rumbled in her throat. Sesshomaru smiled as he heard the unwilling purr come from his sister. _**"Looks like someone's enjoying themselves."**_ Kagome narrowed her eyes as her brother's voice slipped to her ears. _**"Shut up." **_ She sent back, trying to ignore the amused voice. Suddenly, she felt a pinch in the back of her skull. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"_**Sesshomaru! Get me out of his arms, I'm…"**_ before she could finish her sentence, a white light engulfed the small black cat. The small cat's eyes widened as she started to struggle more. Her 15 minutes was up.

* * *

Grabbing the closest curtain, Sesshomaru ripped it off its hinges, and threw it on Sebastian and the glowing cat. Sebastian fell backwards as he felt a larger form grow from the cat in his arms; as if it was transforming. His eyes widened as the cat slowly turned into the form of a woman, the woman who he had been thinking about earlier. Now on the floor, he looked over the features of the naked woman on his chest, the curtain only covering her back from the other two men.

Sebastian felt himself fill up with amazement. The beautiful woman from before! Her eyes seemed filled with a small frightened glint, as well as worry. Her royal blue eyes met his red ones, and she tensed, her face getting red. His little cat quickly (much too quickly for his liking) jumped off him and rapped the curtain around her whole body, blushing so furiously, her whole face was red. His cat's eye became filled with anger as she turned to her 'master'. Sebastian was starting to doubt she was a servant because of her glare.

"You…! You..!" Kagome muttered out, wanting to curse at her brother, not finishing her sentence since the young earl was awake. "You stupid over-grown puppy!" She yelled out, obviously angry at her so called master. Lord Tashio grinned in amusement. "I was not aware you were running out of time." His little cat just glared at him, and turned to smile lovingly at his young master. "I am glad you are alright. I was getting worried that you wouldn't wake up." She said with a small, sad smile. Ciel looked at her with a small bow, and walked up to her.

"You have my thanks for coming to get me." He quietly muttered. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. She ignored the fact he bowed, and smiled sheepishly. "You don't have any reason to bow to me. It makes me feel old." Lord Tashio seemed indifferent as the woman glared back at him.

"Kagome, this one is sorry for not knowing sooner." He started to speak, only to receive a harsh death glare for his efforts.

"_You_ put me in this mess. _You_ are going to explain to them. _I_ am going to take a nap." His cat now pronounced Kagome stated, walking towards the parlor door, and up the stairs.

'What a beautiful name…'

* * *

Now in her room, Kagome looked towards her black wardrobe, pulling out her black-laced night gown, and slipped it over her head. Lying on her blue and black comforter, she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, you get a little background on how Sesshy was always there for her when she needed someone. Lets just say that Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo. I don't know how Shippo will fit into this, and I need ideas. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR IDEAS! The well is (or was) closed up after the battle of Naraku.

I know what it is a little choppy, but please again, bare with me, it gets much better. I made this a couple years ago and just returned to it.

_**I still need an editor!**_

_**Love you all,  
**_

_**Mitsuki  
**_


End file.
